Reina de espadas
by Lady Orochi
Summary: Alfred ya no era un niño, así que cuando conoció a ese hombre en el casino supo perfectamente lo que buscaban de él. Esperaba una noche apasionada e inolvidable… pero nunca como lo que vendría. Intento de lemon. Fail summary.


Soy yo, no he muerto! Aunque no me falta mucho para hacerlo, el mismo estres no me permite colapsar *zombie mode on* ayer apenas tuve un pequeño chance asi que me puse a escribir para distraerme y salio esto. Lo mas probable es que empiece a actualizar mis otros fics hasta el fin de este mes u.u por mientras es probable que haya una que otra historia X como esta en el transcurso :D

**Disclaimer**: Juro que la actual ausencia de Hidekaz NO es uno de mis planes malvados para apoderarme de los derechos de Hetalia lalalala~

**Advertencias**: Su servidora tratando de escribir lemon .-. Escasa trama.

_Gracias por leer~_

* * *

Alfred ya no era un niño, así que cuando conoció a ese hombre en el casino del hotel donde se hospedaba –maduro, elegante, mirada esmeralda profunda- supo perfectamente lo que buscaban de él.

Luego de varias horas de afiladas miradas de soslayo en la mesa de póker, una que otra sonrisa maliciosa e incluso un "accidental" roce de manos cuando ese descarado _coupier_ le entregaba sus cartas, se decidió. Él no era de los que se acostaban con desconocidos o a quien el alcohol le hiciera perder el control de sus acciones, pero no había más explicación que esa al hecho de hallarse recargado en el pasillo viendo como llegaba el cambio de turno del personal; _esperando_.

El hombre de ojos verdes se acercó a paso lento, con la vista clavada en la suya, sonriendo levemente mientras se desabotonaba el cuello de la camisa.

Se besaron apasionadamente como primer saludo y Alfred no se sintió para nada intimidado cuando ese sujeto rubio apenas un par de centímetros mas bajo estrujó sus nalgas con hambre, mientras el colaba una de sus piernas entre las suyas aprisionándolo contra la pared; esa incitación silenciosa para subir a su cuarto le pareció completamente natural. Había quedado cautivado por su seguridad, el dominio de si mismo ante la mesa de juego y porque no decirlo? Por su gran atractivo y esa manera en la que buscaba someterlo con certeros movimientos de su lengua.

Esperaba una noche apasionada e inolvidable… pero nunca como lo que vendría.

Apenas hubieron entrado a la habitación, el hombre llamó al servicio de cuarto: fresas frescas, _clicot_ y un mazo de cartas. Se desabotonó el chaleco y tomó asiento frente a la mesa cruzando las piernas con un gesto de seguridad.

-Creo que a estas alturas y si hay algo de inteligencia tras esa linda carita tuya, te habrás dado cuenta que tengo un pasión; no solo es mi trabajo, es algo que significa mucho para mi… el juego – dijo con un delicioso acento ingles mientras pasaba sensualmente la mano por su cuello –Además esta claro que a ninguno de los dos le gusta ser _dominado_- Alfred tragó saliva tratando de disimular su exaltación manteniendo sus ojos azules clavados en los contrarios por unos momentos que le parecieron eternos y antes de que decidiera a saltarle encima, el botones llamó a la puerta.

Una fuente de cristal con fresas, la champaña en una cubeta son hielo y el mazo sellado quedaron en una mesita al centro de la habitación. Cuando el joven hubo salido, puso las manos sobre la mesa tomando el paquete sin verlo, demostrando que estaba más que acostumbrado a ese rito. Abrió el mazo barajándolo con autentica maestría y aun en silencio lanzó dos cartas frente a el para hacer lo mismo con otras dos enfrente suyo.

-Black Jack cariño – echó a un lado el chaleco y dejó el mazo de lado – una prenda por victoria, el que gane al final se llevará _todo,_ que te parece?-

Alfred no contestó pero una enorme sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, plenamente confiado de su buena estrella. Levantó ligeramente sus cartas para luego darles la vuelta por completo: una sota y un as, sabía que no había más que decir. El otro hombre le dedicó una sonrisa socarrona –suerte de principiante- masculló desabrochando totalmente su camisa. A pesar de que a simple vista pudiera parecer demasiado delgado, su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado y era muy atractivo. Alfred no tuvo empacho de morderse los labios, dejándole ver el placer que le proporcionaba contemplar esa varonil y sutil musculatura.

Veinte minutos después las cosas estaban más que parejas, ambos cubiertos solo por sus calzoncillos, los cuales por cierto el hombre de ojos verdes acababa de perder en la última mano. Ya dirigía sus dedos al resorte de la prenda cuando Alfred le detuvo –Espera, antes de eso hay una cosa que quiero saber - le dijo con agitación apenas contenida en su voz, el otro alzó una muy poblada ceja - lo siento pero no suelo cargar con preservativos, le quitan _intensidad_ al momento, espero no te moleste – y mientras hablaba posó sutilmente la mano en su propia entrepierna, por lo visto él también estaba impaciente. Alfred sonrió.

-T-u, tu nombre- logró decir el ojiazul mientras observaba descaradamente el camino que trazaban los dedos del _cupier_, quien se detuvo de pronto soltando una suave risita- debí imaginar que eras un sentimentaloide con esa carita de niño que tienes, me haces sentir como un pedófilo sabes? –

-Alfred F Jones- dijo el otro ignorando su comentario anterior – y ya que tuve la amabilidad de decirte el nombre de quien te hará retorcerte de placer hasta que no puedas mas, creo que deberías hacer lo mismo, por educación o algo así –

El ojiverde esta vez rio con fuerza – Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo, niño. Espero que esa boca tuya sirva para algo mas que hablar – le provocó.

-Por supuesto, confió plenamente en mis… habilidades- respondió aun si apartar la vista de la entrepierna de su interlocutor.

-…Arthur, Arthur Kirkland – dijo el otro en un gruñido casi sin darse cuenta, mientras imaginaba el uso que él le daría a la boca de Alfred viendo como este había tomado una de las fresas, mordiéndola sensualmente.

-Bueno Arthur, creo que no hay mucho que jugar en esta mano, no?-

-Aun nos queda algo… que te parece el mando?-

-Te refieres a quien llevara la iniciativa?-

El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza y dejo caer el mazo el centro de la mesa, recorriendo su cuerpo expuesto con la mirada. Alfred le sonrió con suficiencia disfrutando de esa hambrienta admiración y aunque no quería demostrarlo, era obvio que también se encontraba impaciente.

-Carta mas alta?-

El reto era interesante y cualquier cosa que fuera rápida mejor para los dos. Tomando su silencio como una respuesta afirmativa, Arthur jaló rápidamente una carta y la giró sobre la mesa. La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro en un instante, era un seis de diamantes y prácticamente cualquier otra carta podría derrotarle.

En algún punto del camino dejó de importarle quien llevaría la dirección pues sabía que de igual manera ambos lo disfrutarían, era ahora simplemente el sabor del juego, la terrible frustración de saber que era derrotado.

-Te lo dije Artie, mi buena estrella nunca me falla- le soltó Jones quien ni siquiera se había detenido a ver la carta que sacó, simplemente volteándola y arrojándola sobre la mesa; la reina de espadas. Se levantó de su asiento sonriendo ampliamente y camino a paso lento alrededor de la mesa. En un súbito movimiento tomó a Arthur de la cintura cargándolo sobre su hombro, quien soltó un jadeo sorprendido e intento patearlo por la humillación de haber sido derrotado, pero Alfred detuvo sus piernas con el brazo libre recorriéndolas un poco mientras se dirigían a la cama, arrojándolo sobre ella.

-Bueno _reina de espadas _creo que yo tengo la mano ganadora- Le tomó con firmeza del rostro y lo beso profundamente. Arthur estaba impasible, era obvio que detestaba perder y solo el bulto que se formaba dentro de la prenda mostraba sus verdaderos pensamientos. Por lo que Alfred había llegado a ver de él realmente lo deseaba pero ante todo, cumplía con las deudas de juego como un "caballero".

Antes de darse cuenta pudo sentir sus manos sujetándolo de la cadera con firmeza, mientras sus labios respondían al beso con avidez. Alfred era quien mandaba y Arthur lo sabía. Se afianzó con fuerza a sus hombros, rasguñándolo ligeramente. Una de las manos de Alfred se deslizó por su pecho, deteniéndose unos instantes en su vientre antes de internarse en su ropa interior sacando con cuidado su miembro adolorido, en verdad ese bastardo estaba disfrutando su caro juguete.

-Sabes que?- le miró a los ojos cortando el beso unos segundos – considerando lo que voy a hacer, realmente dudo que esto sea una derrota para ti – dijo arrancando literalmente la única prenda que portaba el ojiverde, dejándolo completamente expuesto.

Se colocó entre las piernas de Arthur y comenzó a saborear su erección, dando algunas suaves lamidas y uno que otro beso en sus muslos antes de concentrarse en su entrada, la cual delineó con la lengua humedeciéndola perfectamente antes de colocar dentro el primer dedo.

Arthur tenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y las sabanas aprisionadas en sus puños, conteniendo a penas los gemidos atorados en su garganta en un orgulloso intento por no darle mas satisfacciones a ese mocoso arrogante, aunque cuando fueron tres los dedos en su interior rozando ese delicioso punto dentro de su cuerpo y su miembro era cubierto totalmente por la húmeda boca de Alfred, comenzó a mecer su cadera hacia el mientras una sutil sonrisa de satisfacción cruzaba por su rostro. Jodido crio, en verdad era bueno.

Soltó una especie de gruñido cuando sintió que estaba por venirse, lo que hizo que Alfred dejara de lado sus atenciones para despojarse del bóxer acariciando el borde de la entrada del ojiverde con el pulgar, sonriendo maliciosamente al escuchar a Arthur bufar de impaciencia, quien estiró su mano guiando el mismo el miembro del otro a su interior y uniendo sus caderas de golpe, dejando escapar un suspiro apagado cuando se sintió totalmente penetrado.

-Ey, eso es trampa- jadeó Alfred disfrutando de la deliciosa estreches que lo rodeaba

-E-eres, eres muy lento, estoy empezando a aburrirme…- dijo Arthur moviendo un poco sus caderas y levantando una mano para acariciarse el mismo pero Alfred la apartó de golpe, aprisionando las muñecas del ojiverde sobre su cabeza con una mano y con la otra apoyándose en la cama comenzando a moverse con frenesí.

Si bien Alfred disfrutaba del sexo, nunca se había considerado alguien especialmente apasionado hasta ese momento. Sus caderas se movían violentamente chocando con las contrarias y agitándose de forma casi espasmódica, mientras gemía y gruñía como poseso.

Arthur también parecía disfrutarlo al cien por ciento, enredando sus piernas en las caderas de Alfred básicamente aceptando su papel de pasivo, sosteniéndose de sus hombros en cuanto este liberó sus manos. De repente, Alfred se aferró a los barrotes del respaldo de la cama y comenzó a tirar violentamente, sus caderas balanceándose adelante y atrás con los ojos fuertemente apretados; su orgasmo estaba cada vez mas cerca pero curiosamente en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza preguntarle a su acompañante si también lo sentía. Él había ganado y por ello, solo por esta ocasión, únicamente se preocuparía de su propio placer.

Cuando por fin se agitó con los primeros impulsos del climax, el mismo se sorprendió. No era nada tímido e incluso se consideraba ruidoso en el orgasmo, pero esta vez su garganta dejó escapar un autentico aullido que encontró eco en la boca de Arthur quien hacia rato había dejado de reprimirse. Cuando empezaron a pasar los espasmos de su orgasmo fue que notó el rastro de placer que su amante había liberado sobre sus vientres, quien aun se encontraba gimiendo apagadamente con el cuerpo tenso. Quien hubiera visto esa discreta expresión difícilmente imaginaria que tan fuerte y profundo resultó el placer que experimentó.

-Pues… bien… - susurró sintiendo aun a su acompañante en su interior– te juego el siguiente a un bacará, que dices?-

Alfred tuvo que tomar aire profundamente y relajarse un poco tras su increíble desahogo antes de volver a articular palabra, así que se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa, descendiendo a su altura para besar sus labios con suavidad.

A partir de esa noche, Alfred lleva siempre consigo algo que se convirtió en un amuleto de la suerte, un regalo de su amante.

Una gastada carta de la reina de espadas.

* * *

_Alguien me regala un review?_ =D


End file.
